Truth Or Dare
by xRawrrxx
Summary: This is supposed to be Truth OR Dare guys, not just Dare! Jeez,. Haha, Read & Enjoy you guys :  I'm rating this 'T' Cause I swear ALOT.. Anyways, The first Chapter is a Tell-All for my readers. Reveiw me suggestions :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, it's been a while eh?(:**

**I just finished Vampire Academy and Wanted to put my own thoughts into the story.**

**This story will be about Rose, Dimitri, and The Gang playing games, IMing through Facebook, And Many other things as I go along. I guess you could call this an introduction (:**

**Pairings ;**

**RoseXDimitri ,, LissaXChristian ,, MiaXEddie ,, HathawayXAbe(Mom&Dad to Rose) ,, AdrianXKara(My own character) ,, And The rest'll come as I go along (:**

**Uhm. The Games I know I'll include are ; Truth or Dare ,, I Never ,, HideAndSeek ,, First To Pop(My own Game;)) ,, And Any you guys Reveiw or PM me (:**

**I guess this'll be the end of my AN (: I'll update later tonight (:**

**XXO**

**- .Rawr**


	2. Truth Or Dare RoseStylee

**Uhm, So, This'll Start me off for the year, and With enough reveiws I'll come back to my lovelys again(:**

**EnjoyyXX**

**_RosePOV_**

I sat in my room with Dimitri beside me. We had been on and off for a while, and while I still felt bad for breaking Adrian, Dimitri is the love of my life and I could never be with anyone else. I was texting my bfofeae(;)), Vasilissa Dragomir the eldest of 2 left in her Royal line. Jill Manstro, also known as 'Jailbait', is her long-not-know-of 15-year-old-sister. Jailbait is still attending St. Vladimir's in her Sophmore year, whereas my friends and I had just graduated. Dimitri is my boyfriend, as un-stated earlier, 7 years older than me and started our relationship as my Gaurdian Mentor. Adrian Ivashkov is my drunken bestfriend, and ex-boyfriend, but noone would ever know that judging by our friendship. Kara Castle, Eddie Castle's 17 -year-old sister, hadn't graduated, either. Adrian and Kara have been together for 2 months, and Adrian would 'fall off earth' for her. They're always together. Ahh, And Eddi-

"Rose?" Dimitri said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I responded opening my phone to Lissa's text messages.

"I'm going to-"

"OMG! I just got the best text message ever!" I said Jumping up and interupting him. "Hurry, We have to get to Lissa and Christian's appartment. Now!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bed and handed him a shirt. "Get dressed. I'll be right back."

"Rose, What's going on?" Dimitri said, Instead of answering him I dialed a number. He sighed and continued getting dressed.

"Mia! You and Eddie go to Lissa's place. Make sure to bring Adrian and Kara too!-Mia, We're going to play Truth or Dare. Come ON!" I said. Dimitri linked his arm through mine as I hung up. "Yay! Finally something to do on this of all boring Friday nights."

Dimitri sighed and opened the apartment door. We were on the bottom floor of the Gaurdian's building. We lived across Court from the Royals Apartments and I knew we were both tired. But, This was totally gonna be worth it!, "Must we go?", he asked pulling the door shut after I walked out.

"Yes, Dimitri! I promise It'll be fun. I'll even let you beat me there when we race each other-"

"Go!" He shouted and tore off down the hall and out of the building. I followed him not far behind slipping out of the door and chased him all the way across court.

I didn't bother knocking, leaving the door open knowing that Mia and Eddie were down the hall and were quickly followed by Adrian Ivashkov & Kara.

"HONEY I'M HOMEEE!" I yelled. I plopped down on the couch beside a very suprised Christian Ozera. I guessed Lissa still hadn't told him her idea.

"Lissa, My Daily Bother's here!" He replied winking at her, who has just jumped off of his lap and was straightening her hair.

"Hey, Rose" She smiled at me. "I guess the others-" At that moment, Eddie and Mia burst into the room with Adrian yelling after them how he was gonna kick their asses when he found out what was going on. Ah, The Fun Of Torturing people.

"So, Let us begin our game of Truth or Daree!" I stated as Adrian and Kara sat down. Kara groaned, Seeing as the last time we played she ended up drunk and naked by the Court's Royal Pool Area.

Lissa begun the game by asking Adrian, "Truth or Dare, Adrianaaa?"

"Dare, of course!" he replied draping his arm over Kara's shoulders. Kara and Lissa looked pleased for two different reasons.

"I dare you..." She looked very thoughful and soon came to her conclusion. I felt mischeif coming through the bond, but I had no time to snoop her thoughts because she through her mental walls up. "I dare you to kiss Rose... For 2 minutes.." Dimitri and I both looked horrified. Adrian looked smug, and Kara looked carefree. Everyone knew things between Adrian & I were over. Why was she doing this to me. _Because you made me kiss Eddie last time. _Came through the bond. I looked at Lissa like she was nuts.

"Well, Get on with it, you guys!" Piped up Mia. I glared. This is gonna be interesting. I stood up from by Dimitri's side and sat next to Adrian. Kara had slid over a bit, and I took her place, Adrian leaned over and placed his lips on mine. The kiss was completely innocent and I intended on keeping it that way. But Lissa had other ideas. She pushed our heads together forcing my mouth open and his tongue to dive into the waiting innocency.

I could hear Dimitri grumble and I was glad when Lissa called the 2 minute mark. I jumped up and ran to the fauccet, I rinsed my mouth and then Returned to my place beside Dimitri. I smiled devilously as I thought of the perfect dare.

"Eddie, Truth or dare?"

"I choose..."

**Like? Dislike? Love?**

**Reveiww! *Batts eyelashes* I'll love you foreverr!**

**XO - .Rawrrr.**


	3. NewGuyInTown?

**Sorry for ze delayy! Enjoy this one, you guys, I won't be able to update until this weekend! D;**

**I have a 4-Day weekend... Yayy! I get to catch up on my Reading & My readers!**

**I love you!**

**Enjoyxx.**

_*Flashback*_

_"Eddie, Truth or Dare?"_

_"I choose..."_

"I choose... Dare!" Eddie said. I smiled. _My time to shine, _I thought.

"I dare you to..." I paused for dramatic effect, as I reached for my Pepsi as if thinking about it. Everyone Groaned.

"Rose! Just-".."-Get the fuck on with it! Dang." Christian and Lissa said at the same time, Liss stopping for save of her politeness. She slapped Christian in the head. _So much for politeness, _I thought.

"I dare you to, Kiss Mia and pronounce your love to her in front of the Queen and All. Liss'll tell her something's important, and then, We will act out a play of fake love." I smiled. "And, then you must dare Dimitri to..., Wait, Come over here... this is not for young ears.." I laughed. Eddie stands and we walk outside, "You must dare Dimitri to butt in and propose to me. And all 'relationships' between everyone will end on that day, but, then later at dinner... You get together with Mia and everyone's happy again." I said shugging.

"Right on, Queen Bi-Tatiana will enjoy it." He Winked at me and opened the door.

I threw my mental walls against Liss back up. She looked at me weirdly. "You'll all see tomorrow!" I look over at Eddie and smirked. We both laughed.

"Eddie's turn," Lissa clapped her hands together calling them to their spots in the circle.

"Dimitri, Truth or Dare?" Eddie said, winking at me.

"Dare," My love said confidently.

"I dare you to-" He was cut off by a knock at the door. We all sighed and I got up to open the door.

They didn't wait for me to say hey, let alone invite them in.

"Hello, honey," The mystery man said. He walked into Lissa's living room taking my seat on the couch between Lissa and Dimitri. "Who are your fine company Rosie?"

"Uhm, what I would like to know is who in the hell are you?" Christian exclaimed, looking at me angrily. I merely shrugged. I didn't know.

"I am Jeremey, Rose & Lissa you must remember me!" The mystery guy said. Lissa looked at him like he was crazy. "Hmph, Can't even remember me.." He fake pouted. "Anyways, you guys were stayin at my place before you were taken back to whereever, my memory came back of that night after a while, but I looked for my car the next morning and I figured you guys went back to your old school." Jeremey said. The memories of that night came flooding back. I had locked that part of my memory away long ago. "I looked it up a few days ago and went to visit. But they said you graduated and sent me here."

St. Vladimir's sending humans to Court? That didn't make any sense. I could feel through the bond Lissa felt the same. I saw the silver ring the same time she did.

"Can I see that?" She asked. He immediately grabbed his hand back from her grip.

"No!" He shouted. "Uhh, well I must go now.. I'll be back tomorrow."

I walked him to the front door and slammed it after him. "That fucking ring was charmed!" Adrian exclaimed. The others but Liss and I were looking at him like he was stupid. "What do you mean?" Dimitri asked him, as always first to snap out of it.

"Well, see, Spirit users can charm things using their powers." Lissa explained. "Except the Charmed thing must be silver for it to work, being the purest of all metals."

There was a chorus of 'Ohhs' and then one was silent. Everyone thinking about the same thing, It seemed to buzz around the room, the one thought to repeat itself...

_Who was the mystery spirit user?_

**I hope you all enjoyed, I promise we'll get to Eddie and Dimitri's Dares, but I think I want this to be a Story-Game-Talk-Thing Including different games and A story line, so it's not boring. So, Who do we want this New-Guy-In-Town to be?**

**Let Me Know!**

**XX- .Rawwr.**

**Reveiws?(:**


	4. PILLOW WAR!

**Hello, readers:D**

**I'm kinda bored with the Truth or Dare, eh? I'll fill in who the person was in the next few chapters, but for now they're takin' a break from Truth or Dare.**

**Kay? Don't hate me. (:**

**Enjoyxx.**

_RosePOV ; _

"ROSE!"

I was awakened by a loud shout, I sat up quickly and jumped out of my bed. I looked around the room and settled on the culprate- Christian.

"Good, you're up." He said, smiling smugly. Damn you, Christian. "Lissa needs you in the room. We gave you as much time as possible to sleep, but now we're movin on."

"What the hell would she need at-" I glanced at the clock and stared. "5 AM! What the hell? Why would you let me sleep! Ass hole!"

"Rose, Lissa asked me to leave you, it's not like me to leave you alone and you know it." He had a point. I pulled on my jeans over my shorts and threw on a Tshirt over my tank. "Let's go." I muttered.

We walked across Court and quickly got to their home. I smiled when we walked in and heard her squeal my name. "Rose!" She exclaimed, running at me. I could tell she was excited as was everyone else in the front room. Her home was beautiful, being Queen she had the best of everything. The outside is white and gold, painted of course, 2 story, and surrounded by gardens all around. Lissa, being her, insisted on being the one to do the gardening, and who is gonna fight with the queen? The interior front room is amazing, as I stood there I looked around still marvelled by the beauty. Most of the room was painted a faint blue and the wall of which the gaurdians stood against was glass, and the room had scattered shairs with two large tables. The white trim or the Wall with the 'Queen' seat was engraved with her name and covered with pictures of our times in and out of the Academy and even ones taken recently.

"Rose, the boys-" Lissa started,but was interupted by a drunken Adrian. "And men!" he exclaimed.

"-Want to play a new game, but we knew to run it by you first." She finished while stopping her qaurdians who were trying to escort Adrian out to talk to him about 'Moroi Morals Towards the Queen'.

"And this game would be...?" I questioned. She was blocking me, obviously wanting to keep it a secret.

"PILLOW WAR!" Eddie yelled, throwing a pillow at me from his spot on the wall. He laughed, but stopped when I neatly caught the projectile and sent it flying back in the same motion. I smiled smugly when it nailed him in the head. "Work on your suprises, Eddie-Poo, don't yell." Dimitri snorted, and I smiled at him. He, of course, kept his gaurdian mask on but I saw his half-smirk.

"That's the fun part of the game, Eddie, You gotta catch people by suprise." Christian threw a pillow at Lissa for good measure, and everyone laughed. "Like tha-" He was cut off by Dimitri's return shot. "No fair." He grumbled something along the lines of 'stupid gaurdian skills... you wouldn't be laughing if I set your ass on fire...'

Lissa laughed, having heard it all, "Christian, get over it, these Gaurdians are here to protect me."

"So, a 'Pillow War'?" I asked and they all nodded. I grinned. This is gonna be so fucking fun!

**So, like the idea? Yes? No? I'll post again later. (:**

**XX- .Rawr.**


	5. How to Kill a Moroi  Pillow War

**Hello, My lovelies (:**

**I'm so sorry. I hope this helps.**

**Enjoyyxx.**

_ROSEpov_

Everyone scattered. Each gaurdian was assigned a Moroi, I was of course, assigned to Lissa. I smiled breifly. She was safest.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway when I heard the click - Someone shut a door. "Stand still." Lissa did as I said and we both stood there barely breathing. We stood there for a few seconds. The quiet must have drawn them out. Christian and Dimitri darted out of the door.

I let my ammo fly and landed a hit on both before they could react. I waved Lissa on and we skipped past them and said cheerily. "You're out." I winked at Dimitri before rounding the corner. I looked around, And then pushed upon a slightly adjacent door. I paused and peered in. I walked in, pulling Lissa with me as we heard footsteps rounding the corner down the hall.

If there was anyone in here, I would hit them before they got us. I got a better look around the room and saw a whimpering Cody sitting in the corner. Cody was Lissa's pup, A doberman, so he was pretty damn huge for a puppy. I 'Shh'-ed him and listened to the faint whispers outside.

"I heard them, I swear." Adrian said. Mathew was with him as they slowly crept through the hall opening every door. I listened until they were close enough and shooed Lissa into a corner. I heard the door open and shot up from my spot, letting both pillows fly again.

"Asshole!" Matthew exclaimed after he slapped Adrain for allerting me to their presence, and letting them get hit.

I skipped just as cheerily by them, grinning at both. "Evenin' Losers." I stated and Lissa and I walked down the rest of the hall. I heard Mia's voice and saw her Gaurdian - hell, I couldn't remember her name - I stopped Lissa at the corner. I whispered, "Hold your position," And crept around the corner, as soon as she noticed I was there - Amelia was her name! -, She tried to let Mia know. I smiled when the pillow knocked her jaw back and she fell, defeated. I crept to the bathroom where Mia was located.

"Mia, c'mon, the game's over." I stated in my best Amelia impression.

"We won?" She ran out excitedly. I landed a hit on her chest and smiled to myself. "Shit!" She exclaimed. I giggled and called to Lissa.

"C'mon, Liss, We gotta capture the next unsuspecting victim." Lissa walked around the corner. I felt her suprise berfore I heard Eddie come running. I twirled on my heels, bending to grab a pillow, and let the pillow fly half a second later. It landed in his Moroi's chest, I laughed and then grabbed the Moroi - Jill Manstro, Lissa's halfsister.

"Give up, Eddie, It's only me, you and Liss now." Jokingly, I held the pillow to Jill's neck. "I'll hurt her!"

"Eddie!" Jill exclaimed, playing along. Eddie had a hard descision to make ; Moroi or himself. The Gaurdian in him won over. Just as he was about to admit defeat, Lissa threw a pillow that hit him in the back of the head. He laughed, and I let Jill go.

"Nice play, Rose, Nice Play." Eddie praised. "I guess you won then... twice.." He sighed. Amelia, who was standing now, Laughed at our banter and walked down the hall.

"C'mon, Mia," She called over her shoulder.

**I know it's not much, but I hope this tides over until this weekend. I have a trip this weekend, so I'll type the next chapter then - hopefully. Oh, and check out my new story - soon to be posted - "_Til Next Time, Major Whitlock_"**

**It's a Twilight, but I'm going for a military theme, because my uncle's overseas and I miss him dearly.**

**I hope to see good reviews.**

**ForeverXxx.**


End file.
